1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical card connector, and particularly to an electrical card connector with a movable housing for receiving at least two cards.
2. Description of Related Patent
A conventional electrical card connector, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,232,343 which is issued on Jun. 19, 2007, is provided to receive different cards. The electrical card connector includes an insulative housing, three groups of contacts mounted in the housing and a shell covering the housing. Each terminal has a soldering portion soldered to a printed circuit board (PCB). The contact groups are located at the front portion, middle portion and the rear portion of the housing, respectively, and it is difficult to keep the three lows of the soldering portions in common plane. In case the soldering portions are no arranged coplanarly, i.e. some of the solder portions may not in contact with the printed circuit board. As a result, a so-called cold-joint will be encountered, and therefore rework is needed.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved electrical card connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.